


Опекун

by Deeanna



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Gen, Illya is teenager
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeanna/pseuds/Deeanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История писалась на фест по заявке  "Илья - подросток оставленный под присмотр Соло. Ведет себя до обидного прилично и скучно (по меркам Соло). Но порой он срывается в серьезные драки, о причинах которых рассказывать не хочет (из-за того, что плохо говорят о его маме, например).<br/>Развитие доверия. Не слэш"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опекун

**Author's Note:**

> ModernAU! Так как я не представляю обстоятельств, по которым советский подросток мог оказаться в США.

Он, как обычно, сидел в своей комнате, склонившись над шахматной доской и подперев кулаком подбородок. Стояла, нарушаемая лишь стуком фигур о доску, тишина: ни музыки, ни телевизора, ни компьютера. Такая апатия немного тяготила Соло. Его представления о присмотре за четырнадцатилетним подростком были далеки от той реальности, которая открылась перед ним, когда долговязый и светловолосый Илья Курякин переступил порог его пентхауса в центре Манхеттена. Соло ожидал разбитых бейсбольным мячом окон, шумных друзей, с которыми Илья зависал бы в своей комнате под аккомпанемент работающей на всю мощь музыки. Но Курякин был тихим парнем, он не создавал проблем в школе, прилежно учился, а большую часть свободного времени проводил за уроками, чтением или шахматами. Иногда он смотрел футбол, но не американский, а европейский соккер, едва улыбаясь, празднуя гол команды, за которую болел. Соло не знал с какой стороны подступиться к вынужденному соседу, поэтому, пару раз натолкнувшись на стену безразличия, предпочёл присматривать за ним не вмешиваясь.

  
\- Я оставлю тебя одного часа на три, у меня встреча, - прочистив горло, произнёс стоявший в дверях спальни Соло.

  
\- Ладно, - ответил Илья, не обернувшись.

  
\- Если что, еда в холодильнике, и можешь заказать себе пиццу, деньги на каминной полке, - продолжал говорить Соло в спину.

  
\- Ладно.

  
\- Ладно, - повторил Соло и прикрыл за собой дверь.

  
Кроткий нрав Ильи был огромным плюсом: Наполеону не звонили из школы или полицейского участка, чего он так боялся, памятуя о своих школьных годах, но с другой стороны, холодная отстранённость Курякина создавала мрачную атмосферу, грозовым облаком висевшую под потолком, грозясь вот-вот разразиться яркой молнией.  
И разразилось.

  
Хлопок от закрывшейся входной двери был нетипично громким. Как и торопливые шаги, в которых чувствовалось нервное напряжение. Соло оторвался от своих бумаг, над которыми он работал у себя в кабинете, и как следует прислушался. В доме снова повисла тишина, однако в этот раз она вызывала недоброе, покалывавшее изнутри, предчувствие. На дверном косяке белоснежной отделки ярко-алым мазком отпечатался кровавый след, отчего в голове у Соло звон тревожного колокольчика сменился сиреной воздушной тревоги. Трясущийся Илья склонился над раковиной и смывал с рук грязную кровь. Костяшки пальцев были сбиты и сочились сукровицей. На той щеке, что была повёрнута в сторону Наполеона, расползлась багровая ссадина, а нос кровоточил тонкой струйкой, капая на ослепительно белые края раковины и на потрёпанную рубашку Ильи, на которой не хватало нескольких пуговиц. Несомненно, он подрался.

\- Что произошло? - задал самый очевидный вопрос Соло, мысленно прокручивая последствия, которые могли наступить для него, самого Наполеона.

  
Курякин на секунду замер, но тут же отмер, продолжив приводить себя в порядок.

  
\- Илья, я с тобой говорю! - упорствовал Соло, ухватившись за крупное для четырнадцатилетнего подростка плечо (Курякин в целом был довольно большим парнем и был ниже Соло всего примерно на дюйм), и разворачивая Илью к себе лицом, которое оказалось ещё побитей: рассечена бровь, а на левом глазу чернильной кляксой растёкся синяк. При виде раненой физиономии раздражение почти полностью пропало, уступая место жалости, отчего Соло продолжил гораздо мягче: - Кто это сделал?

  
\- Никто, - буркнул Илья, сбрасывая с себя руку Наполеона.

  
\- М-м-м, значит, это ты сам себе начистил лицо, и мне не позвонят из школы или полиции? - саркастично изогнул бровь Соло, уперев руки в бёдра.

  
Как только он это произнёс, раздалась трель рингтона айфона Наполеона, отчего последний понимающе закатил глаза.

  
***  
В кабинете директора школы мистера Александра Уэйверли, доктора философии и филологии, были очень удобные кресла и вкусный кофе, однако Соло предпочёл бы здесь никогда не появляться. Сам хозяин кабинета был бодрым англичанином за пятьдесят с проницательным взглядом и обманчивой улыбкой на лице.

  
\- Три парня оказались в больнице, мистер Соло. Курякин сломал одному из них руку, второму разбил нос, а третий на неделю остался без голоса из-за удара в кадык. И я ещё молчу об ущербе школьному туалету, который принесла эта драка, - Уэйверли сложил руки домиком и вперил взгляд в напряжённого Наполеона, который по-хорошему не должен был разбираться со всем этим дерьмом.

  
\- Но Илье тоже досталось, вы его лицо видели? - вступился Соло за своего подопечного. - Хоть он и находится у меня недолго, но за это время показал себя, как весьма спокойный парень, несклонный к агрессии.  
Директор Уэйверли вздохнул и склонил голову на бок.

  
\- Вы ведь его седьмая семья, так ведь?

  
\- Не то чтобы семья, просто так вышло...

  
\- Так вот, - прервал Наполеона директор, - до вас было шесть приёмных родителей, шесть приводов в полицию, травмы других детей и походы по психологам, которые поставили Илье Курякину диагноз - агрессивное расстройство личности, связанное с трудным детством. К сожалению, у парня проблемы, и, полагаю, он нуждается в лечении.

  
Это совсем-совсем не понравилось Соло, который точно не хотел связываться с врачами, психиатрами или кем бы то ни было. Как же было до этого хорошо, а он ещё жаловался на замкнутость Ильи.  
\- Но постойте, почему вы всю вину сваливаете на Илью? Разве он один участвовал в драке? Как я понимаю, парней было трое, а трое на одного не очень честно, не находите? - начал противоречить Соло. - Я бы хотел выяснить причины драки, а уж потом ставить диагнозы.

  
\- Я бы тоже хотел, мистер Соло, - вздохнул Уэйверли, протирая линзы очков, - но все четверо упорно молчат. Только те мальчики твердят, что ваш Курякин - псих.

  
Отчего-то Наполеона взбесила такая постановка вопроса. Если Илья был приёмыш, ещё не означало, что за него некому было заступиться, да и к тому же, Соло понимал, что без причины Илья точно бы не стал раздражаться. Соло видел в нём затаённую агрессию, словно собака в будке, она рычала на людей прежде, чем они могли приблизиться, отталкивая от себя, но не кусала ведь, если не таскать её за хвост.

  
\- Раз никаких показаний нет, то я настаиваю на одинаковом наказании для всех четверых, - потребовал Наполеон, вперив взгляд в директора Уэйверли, который понимающе кривил рот в своей ухмылке.

  
Когда Соло вышел из кабинета директора, он нашёл Илью там же, где и оставил - сидящим на мягкой скамейке в приёмной. Курякин поднял на Наполеона взволнованный взгляд своих голубых, как два аквамарина, глаз, и таким Соло, кажется, видел его впервые. Виноватым.

  
\- Пойдём, - позвал он, махнув рукой. Илья тут же подскочил с места и устремился за Наполеоном.

  
По коридору они шли молча, а встречающиеся им по пути ученики смотрели на Илью, как на прокаженного и, если он перехватывал их взгляд, они тут же отводили свой.

  
\- За что ты избил своих товарищей, что в наказание тебя отстранили от школы, а я заплатил за погром в туалете? - уже на пути домой спросил Соло, притормаживая на светофоре.

  
\- Они мне не товарищи, - сухо произнёс Илья, ковыряясь в своих криво перевязанных бинтах, которые он сам себе неумело повязал, не позволив Соло помочь.

  
\- Ладно, за что ты избил тех парней? - перефразировал вопрос Наполеон.

  
\- За дело, - буркнул Курякин, и отвернулся к окну, всем видом показывая, что разговор окончен.

  
***  
Глядя на тихого Илью, задумчиво перекатывающего по тарелке зелёный горошек, Соло понимал, что Курякину необходимо внимание, пусть сам он, наоборот, избегал его. Наполеон не горел желанием привязываться к мальчишке или чтобы тот привязался к нему, ведь навсегда у себя он его оставить не мог, но вечно угрюмый, и, как оказалось, вспыльчивый Илья затронул в душе Соло какие-то струны, отчего хотелось побаловать его, вытащить из раковины.

  
\- Любишь космические оперы? Можем сходить на "Звёздные войны", - предложил Соло, запивая вином рагу из кролика, собственноручно им приготовленного.

  
Илья безразлично пожал плечами.

  
\- Может бейсбол? В эти выходные Янкиз играют с Мэринерс.

  
В ответ очередное безучастное пожатие плечами.

  
-Хоккей? - сделал ещё один заход Соло, вспоминая, как его отец приходил в восторг от "Красной машины", да и теперь много русских парней играло в НХЛ.

  
Кажется, он попал в цель. Курякин напрягся, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляд от тарелки, и, наконец, тихо произнёс:

  
\- Как хочешь.

  
Соло спрятал улыбку в фужере с вином.

  
***  
На домашней арене хоккейной команды "Нью-Йорк Рейнджерс" Мэддисон-сквер-гарден было необычайно многолюдно. Разодетые в символику и цвета клуба люди сновали туда-сюда, как муравьи в громадном, отделанном стеклом муравейнике. Илья стоял, как всегда, со спокойным выражением на лице, только взгляд цепких глаз стрелял из-под бейсболки, которую ему купил Соло в магазине атрибутики. До начала матча оставалось всего пятнадцать минут, а Виктории всё не было. Наполеон нервно посмотрел на часы. Наконец, высокая фигура Виктории Винчигуэрра замаячила среди толпы.

  
\- Ты не против, если к нам кое-кто присоединится? - спросил Соло Илью, который пялился в огромную плазменную панель, где шла хроника славных лет Рейнджерс.

  
\- Ты - босс, - пожал плечами Илья, однако всё равно немного напрягся. Очевидно, он не жаловал общества посторонних людей.

  
Во время матча, Соло сидел в обнимку с Викторией и поглаживал её по бедру. Рейнджерс вели со счётом пять три, а Илья был полностью поглощён игрой, жуя хот-дог.

  
\- Так ты из России, верно? - в свойственном ей высокомерном тоне спросила Виктория Курякина, когда после матча они втроём сидели в кафе.

  
Тот стрельнул в неё взглядом:

  
\- Да, я родился в Москве.

  
\- Я тоже из Европы, только цивилизованной её части, - продолжила Виктория, словно не замечая нежелания собеседника вести диалог. - И как тебе в Америке? Должно быть тяжело привыкать к цивилизации, когда вырос среди дикарей?

  
Губы Ильи сложились в тонкую линию, а лежащие на столешнице кисти рук затряслись.

  
\- Виктория... - предупредительно попытался вмешаться Соло.

  
\- Но ничего, - продолжала Виктория с каким-то садистским удовольствием наблюдая за болезненной реакцией Ильи, - Наполеон очень тонкий психолог, он сможет обучить необучаемого.

  
И тогда Илья сорвался. Он резко вскочил на ноги, отбрасывая прочь стул. Его потемневшие глаза теперь напоминали пару метавших молнии сапфиров. Его пальцы тряслись и выбивали на бедре дробь. Дело было плохо.

  
\- Илья, спокойно, - попытался утихомирить его Соло, но не вышло. Илья резко выдохнул и выбежал из кафе. А Наполеон повернулся к довольной Виктории, аккуратно помешивающей свой кофе: - Зачем ты это сделала? К чему была эта нацистская эскапада?

  
Не дожидаясь её ответа, Соло поспешил вслед за Ильёй, бросив деньги за заказ. Оббегав все окрестности вокруг арены, Соло обнаружил Курякина в метро станции Пенсильвания-Стейшн. Он сидел на скамейке, согнувшись и обхватив голову руками, костяшки пальцев которых были снова сбиты. Неужели успел подраться? Наполеон тихо присел рядом, но Илья не обратил на него никакого внимания.

  
\- Прости, я не знал, что она такая, - начал Соло, провожая взглядом электричку. - У нас была пара свиданий, и она держалась довольно вежливо, - он замолчал, обдумывая дальнейшие слова, но ничего в голову не шло, поэтому он решил снова извиниться: - Прости, ты имеешь право злиться.

  
Илья только пыхтел, но спустя мгновение, всё же вскинулся на Соло сверкающим взглядом:

  
\- Ты тоже считаешь меня... нас такими, да? Какое ханжество и нацизм, с ума сойти! - взорвался Курякин, и это было самое длинное предложение, которое от него когда-либо слышал Соло. - Я бы мог сказать, что этот дикарь учится на отлично, лучший в кружке по шахматам и имеет дан по дзюдо, я бы мог сказать о всех достижениях моей страны и её славных людях, но не буду, потому что вы не стоите моих оправданий!

  
Подбородок Ильи трясся, как и руки. Соло понимал, что перед ним ребёнок-максималист, поэтому он просто спокойно произнёс:

  
\- Хочу заметить, что я ничего плохого не говорил ни о тебе, ни о твоём происхождении. Напротив, я полностью разделяю твоё негодование.

  
\- Ты думаешь, это впервые? - сощурившись спросил Илья, практически риторически.

  
\- Те парни в школьном туалете..? - догадался Соло.

  
\- Они оскорбили мою мать, я не мог спустить им этого, - прямо глядя на Наполеона почти с вызовом произнёс Илья.

  
Соло согласно кивнул. А что он ещё мог сделать? Немного посидев в тишине, он предложил:

  
\- Поедем домой или хочешь ещё погулять?

  
Илья покачал головой:

  
\- Домой.

  
***  
Как ни странно, но после неудачного похода на хоккей, Илья стал более открыт с Соло, если слово "открыт" вообще можно было применять в отношении замкнутого на все замки Курякина. Словно он смог выпустить скопившейся пар и высказать то, что гложило его. И теперь не таил подозрение, что Соло имел о нём стереотипные предубеждения, это помогало в построении мало-мальски ровного общения. Как оказалось, у Ильи была натёрта больная мозоль национальным вопросом, и Соло подозревал откуда растут ноги. Дети - самые прямолинейные и нетерпящие отличий создания. Если кто-то выбивается из общей массы, их тут же заклёвывают за белые перья.

  
Срок отстранения от школы истёк, и Илья снова пошёл в школу, откуда возвращался мрачнее тучи, запирался в своей комнате до самого ужина, который он ел всегда с аппетитом и искренне благодарил. И хоть Курякин за столом больше не куксился, тем не менее, в основном молчал, иногда давая односложные ответы на особо настойчивые вопросы Соло.

  
Трель рингтона айфона вырвала Наполеона из блаженной дрёмы субботней сиесты. Брать трубку не хотелось, но телефон не умолкал, поэтому Соло, не разлепляя веки, потянулся к прикроватной тумбе:

  
\- Да?

  
\- Мистер Соло? - проговорил мягкий мужской голос. - Это учитель Ильи по физике, мистер Удо Теллер. Звоню, чтобы напомнить вам о завтрашнем родительском дне. Я понимаю вашу с Ильёй ситуацию, но раз вы его опекун какое-то время, я подумал, что вам тоже следует присоединиться...

  
\- Простите, мистер Теллер, - прервал поток не укладывавшейся в голове информации Наполеон. - Какой родительский день? Илья мне ничего не говорил!

  
\- Оу, - на том конце провода воцарилось удивлённое молчание. - Тогда я как раз вовремя. М-да... Ждём вас завтра к десяти, и не забудьте печенье!

  
\- Печ... что? - переспросил удивлённый Соло, но ответом ему служили размеренные гудки. - Проклятье... Илья!

  
Наполеон, путаясь в простынях, соскочил со своей кровати и припустил в сторону спальни Ильи, где тот, как обычно, прятался. Пара удивлённых голубых глаз, обрамлённых по-девичьи пушистыми ресницами, воззрилась на него в немом изумлении. Всегда холёный и готовый ко всему Наполеон Соло впервые предстал в столь растрепанном виде.

  
\- Почему ты мне не рассказал о Родительском дне в школе? И что за ерунда с печеньем? - строго спросил Соло, даже сам не заметив как вошёл в роль заботливой мамочки. Всё же дурная привычка быть перфекционистом, если уж решил поиграть в няньку, так правильно и на всю катушку.

  
Илья непонимающе повёл плечом, и глядя прямо на Соло произнёс:

  
\- А зачем? Вы не обязаны носиться со всем этим. Хватит того, что из-за меня вас вызывали к директору.

  
Соло только бессильно вознёс очи горе и устало потёр переносицу.

  
\- А печенье?

  
\- Просили принести с собой, как знак сопричастности, - слегка фыркнул Илья. - Но не надо этого, мистер Соло.

  
Вид у него был вовсе несчастным. И он впервые обратился к нему по имени.

  
\- Знаешь, а ведь из нас двоих совершеннолетний я, поэтому и решать тоже буду я! - заявил Соло в шутливой манере.

  
\- Не хочу быть угрозой вашим планам на этот выходной, вы ведь собирались... - предпринял последнюю попытку возразить Илья.

  
Наполеон лишь закатил глаза:

  
\- Ты само воплощение угрозы не только выходным! Ладно, пойдём печь печенье, Угроза!

  
\- Печь? - ошарашено переспросил Курякин, откладывая книгу, которую читал до прихода Соло.

  
***  
На Нью-Йорк опускалась осень. Небо было синим, а трепещущая на тёплом ветерке листва ярко-жёлтой. На заднем дворе старинного здания высшей школы East Side Community было уже многолюдно. Дорого одетые мамочки окружали учителей, выспрашивая об успехах своих чад, пока их мужья, из тех, кто соизволил прийти, лениво обсуждали матч Янкиз. Как всегда расфуфыренный Соло легко выпорхнул из своего Порше, поправляя ворот белоснежной рубашки, поверх которой был надет синий, подчёркивающий цвет глаз и рельеф мышц, кардиган из лёгкой шерсти. Его накачанную задницу обтягивали классические чёрные брюки, а на ногах красовались туфли из тонко выделанной кожи. Соло источал лоск и роскошь, но не нёс это, как знамя, а держался непринуждённо, с ленцой. Позади него плёлся хмурый Илья с плетёной корзинкой полной печенья. В отличие от своего опекуна, он выделяться не любил, хотя сложно не выделяться высокому, светловолосому подростку крепкого телосложения.

  
\- Который из них твой учитель физики мистер Теллер? - спросил Соло у зыркающего по сторонам Курякина.

  
\- Тот, лысый в сером пиджаке с заплатами на локтях, - кивнул Илья в сторону невысокого сбитого мужичка.

  
Когда Соло шёл к учителю сквозь стайки женщин, они все замолкали и провожали его взглядами разного толкования: от заинтересованных до голодных. Да, нравиться женщинам он умел.

  
\- О, мистер Соло, рад, что вы всё же пришли, - кажется, искренне обрадовался мистер Теллер. - И печенье! Мистер Курякин, будьте так добры, отнесите его вон к тому столу.

  
Илья послушно кивнул и отправился в указанном направлении.

  
Пока Соло перекидывался с учителем парой ничего не значащих слов, вокруг них образовалось довольно плотное кольцо из женщин, делающих вид, что тоже слушают и кивают, словно китайские болванчики.

  
\- Наполеон, какое необычное имя! - сказала одна из женщин, молодая блондинка с большими раскосыми глазами и явно силиконовой грудью, которую она не стеснялась демонстрировать в глубоком вырезе белой блузы. Женщина осмотрела долгим пронизывающим взглядом фигуру Соло и произнесла: - Такое сейчас редко можно встретить.

  
И почему ему показалось, что она имела в виду вовсе не имя?

  
\- Может быть, прогуляемся? - поглаживая бицепс Соло, предложила Силиконовая грудь. Наполеон бросил взгляд в поисках Ильи. Тот сидел за столиком для пикника с какой-то миниатюрной девочкой и выглядел довольным.  
Обращённая на женщину улыбка профессионального обольстителя расплылась на его лице.

  
Заднее сидение огромного джипа Джины (так звали Силиконовую грудь) было довольно широким, а потолки высокими. Джина задыхалась и громко стонала, блаженно прикрыв глаза, в то время как Соло вколачивался в её жаждущее его тело. Да, ублажать женщин он умел тоже.

  
Когда они снова подрулили к школьной парковке, и Соло украдкой выбрался из джипа, девушки из группы поддержки, которые тренировались на пришкольном стадионе, пропели пошловатую речовку, призывно выгибаясь и строя глазки. Наполеону это польстило, но вот от внимания несовершеннолетних он отказался бы.

  
Из-за угла школы раздались крики и возня. Соло показалось, что он услышал искажённый злостью голос Ильи. Курякина держали двое, пытаясь оттащить от сильно потрёпанного черноволосого пацана, который, несмотря на свой разбитый нос, смеялся Илье в лицо. Вырвавшись из хлипкого захвата, Курякин, как заправский квотербек кинулся на обидчика и сбил его с ног, оседлав и нанося жестокие удары куда ни попадя.

  
\- Отдай часы! Отдай часы! Отдай! - ревел Илья, обрушивая свои не по-детски крупные кулаки на противника.

  
Наконец, завороженный развернувшейся картиной, Соло отмер и бросился разнимать драчунов. Перехватив Илью поперёк корпуса, он стащил его с поверженного соперника и как следует встряхнул, кажется, вошедшего в аффект Курякина. Тот дышал, словно исколотый пиками на корриде бык, и продолжал попытки вырваться.

  
\- Спокойно, спокойно! Ну же! - Соло усилил захват, а Илья, будто его покинули все силы, разом обмяк. - Что произошло, Угроза, а?

  
\- Он украл мои часы! - сквозь плотно сжатые зубы прошипел Курякин. - Часы моего отца!

  
\- Он врёт! - тут же в один голос произнесли мальчишки. - Ничего мы у него не брали! Он - псих! Его же на привязи надо держать, там, где таких делают!  
Илья снова зарычал и стал выдираться.

  
Вокруг них уже стала образовываться толпа, а в стороне стояла та девчонка, с которой Соло видел Илью в последней раз, выпучив глаза и вцепившись в куртку Курякина, что она держала в руках.

  
\- Пойдём, Илья, пойдём!

  
Наполеон потащил упирающегося Илью в сторону своей машины.

  
***  
Из-за закрытой двери комнаты Курякина доносились звуки бьющихся предметов и глухие звуки ударов. Соло решил позволить ему спустить пар, предоставив для этого целую комнату. Наконец, всё стихло, а Наполеон смог выдохнуть.  
Когда Соло всё же решился на разговор и вошёл в комнату Курякина, то там оказалось прибрано: всё разбитое собрано, ковёр почищен, постель заправлена. А сам осунувшийся, и кажется, даже уменьшившийся в размерах Илья стоял возле шкафа и бросал свои скупые пожитки в сумку.

  
\- Что ты делаешь? - поинтересовался Соло, опершись о дверной косяк и сложив руки на груди.

  
\- Готовлюсь к отъезду, - севшим голосом сказал Илья.

  
\- Какому отъезду? - не понял Соло.

  
Илья поднял на Наполеона недоумевающий взгляд покрасневших глаз:

  
\- Разве ты не собираешься отправить меня назад?

  
Наполеон выдохнул и покачал головой:

  
\- Нет, Илья, не собираюсь. Но ведь ты понимаешь, что нам нужно серьёзно поговорить, да?

  
Сбитый с толку Курякин несмело кивнул.

  
\- Объясни, что сегодня произошло, - попросил Соло, входя в комнату и присаживаясь на край кровати.

  
Илья тяжко вздохнул и тоже сел в изножии.

  
\- Я помогал Габи вытащить из фонтана её записи, которые ветер увёл из её записной книжки, снял часы для этого, чтоб не замочить, а эти ублюдки вынули их из моего кармана!

  
\- Габи - это та смуглая девочка, с которой ты общался? - уточнил Соло. Илья кивнул, упулившись в светлый ковёр. Наполеон хотел было предложить Курякину свои часы, дорогой Ролекс, но вспомнив его слова возле школы, задал вопрос: - Тебе дороги часы, как память?

  
Илья кивнул, но подробностей не выдал. Тогда Соло решил настоять:

  
\- Чтобы во всём разобраться, мне нужно понять...

  
\- А что тут понимать? - перебил его Курякин. - Отцовские это часы, всё, что от него для меня чудом осталось. Папа был военным, погиб в горячей точке, когда мне было шесть, а мама решила, что в Америке её ждёт райская жизнь. Какое досадное заблуждение, правда? - совершенно по-взрослому усмехнулся Илья. - Мы оказались здесь... Мама правда старалась, очень старалась, но ничего не получилось. Столько наркоманских притонов, столько злачных мест со всякими отбросами, - всё мы с ней прошли, едва не распрощавшись с жизнью. Отсюда мои эти психические припадки. Никогда не знаешь когда сработает триггер (кажется, так это называли те бестолковые психологи). Она увязла в этом, понимала, что попала, но ничего сделать не могла. Однажды я подхватил серьёзную пневмонию. Она стучалась во все бесплатные больницы, где не нужна страховка. В итоге, социальная служба лишила её родительских прав, и я больше её не видел.  
Илья всхлипнул и тяжко вздохнул, запрокинув голову и сдерживая слёзы. Соло не знал как выразить свою поддержку и не навредить, поэтому просто сжал его плечо.  
\- Потом был детский приют, приёмные семьи, снова приют, снова семьи, но никому не нужен бракованный приёмный ребёнок, тем более опасный бракованный ребёнок. Я тоже старался, исполнял всё, что они хотели от меня, был таким, каким они хотели, чтобы я был, но в итоге всё шло наперекосяк. А эти часы, - после некоторой паузы продолжил Курякин, - они всё время были со мной, даже в притонах и приютах, частица отца, которого я хорошо помню, хоть и был ребёнком. А эти самодовольные засранцы забрали у меня последнее, что у меня осталось от родителей!

  
Теперь его подбородок трясся отчётливо, а из глаз ручьями текли тихие слёзы.

  
От откровений Ильи на сердце Соло упал тяжкий груз, что в груди образовался тугой ком. Наполеон спустился на пол к Илье и обнял его за плечи, прижимая к себе, выражая свою заботу.

  
Наполеон пообещал себе, что достанет эти часы из-под земли.

  
***  
Следующим утром Курякин в школу не пошёл, да его там и не ждали - ещё одно отстранение - поэтому он обессиленный после трудного разговора и слёз, отсыпался у себя в комнате, в то время как Соло, как всегда, перед работой упражнялся на тренажёрах. Делая жим лёжа, он заметил мелькнувший в дверях его домашнего спортзала силуэт.

  
\- Илья, если хочешь, то заходи, - позвал Наполеон.

  
В дверном проёме появился собранный Курякин, словно и не было никакого нервного срыва, не было отчаянья от потери дорогой сердцу вещи. Он смотрел прямо и уверенно. Должно быть, пришёл к какому-то согласию с собой.  
\- Не желаешь размяться? - предложил Соло, а Илья охотно закивал. - Хорошо, ложись сюда, - Соло указал на лавку тренажёра, - а я тебя подстрахую, не волнуйся.

  
Отрегулировав вес, Наполеон встал позади штанги и слегка перехватил древко.

  
\- Правда, завтра ты не сможешь даже ручку поднять, но зато потом девчонки будут в восторге! Габи, например!

  
Илья вспыхнул краской, покрывшей его лицо и даже шею.

  
\- Мы только друзья и партнёры по лабораторной на физике. Мистер Теллер её отец.

  
\- Налаживаешь связи, а Угроза? - усмехнулся Соло, а Илья начал упражнение.

  
С тех пор Курякин стал заниматься вместе с Наполеоном, а иногда торчал в спортзале обнявшись со штангой и после того, как Соло выполнял свою норму упражнений. Соло предполагал, что таким образом он сбрасывал нервное напряжение, отчего в голове Наполеона родилась интересная идея как помочь Курякину вымещать злость без потянутых мышц и разбитых ваз.

  
Но самое главное то, что в доме перестало искрить от сдерживаемой тревоги или агрессии Ильи, что несказанно радовало неунывающего Соло.

  
Тихое спокойствие вечера пятницы побеспокоил звонок в домофон. Соло отбросил фото картин Поля Эмиля Шабаса, которые ему ещё предстояло проверить на подлинность, и пошёл открывать дверь.  
\- Да? - нажав на кнопку, ответил Соло, попутно заглядывая в зеркало и приглаживая выбившийся из идеальной причёски строптивый локон.

  
\- Мистер Соло, это Габи Теллер, я принесла куртку Ильи и домашнее задание, - прозвучал искажаемый микрофоном домофона девичий голос, в котором чувствовалось некоторое смущение.

  
Наполеон иронично усмехнулся.

  
Габи Теллер, оглядываясь в незнакомом месте, вышла из лифта, и заметив ждущего её в дверях Соло, поспешила к нему навстречу. Несмотря на явное смущение, Габи держалась уверенно, когда осматривала дорого обставленную гостиную Соло.  
\- Извините, что не принесла сразу, только сейчас смогла вырваться, - произнесла Теллер, протягивая куртку и листок с домашним заданием.

  
\- Может, отдашь это Илье сама? - сделал приглашающий жест в сторону лестницы Наполеон. Кажется, Габи именно этого и ждала, поэтому важно кивнула и побежала вверх по ступенькам.

  
Соло, улыбаясь, покачал головой. Его забавляли эти первые робкие хождения кругами, смущение и несмелые взгляды. Когда-то через это прошёл он сам, как все, зато теперь он изучил "науку страсти нежной" в совершенстве, что мог даже написать диссертацию и вести отдельный курс в университетах. Возможно, когда Илье понадобится в будущем, он прочитает для него целую лекцию "как сделать так, чтобы она сама тебя умоляла". Не успел Соло додумал эту мысль, как его пронзило острое понимание того, что он только что предположил, что Илья останется в его жизни на такой длительный срок, когда ему могут понадобиться подобные лекции. Осознание окатило его ледяным дождём нью-йоркской поздней осени. Прислушавшись к себе, к своим чувствам, он понял, что уже не хотел, чтобы Илья исчезал из его окружения навсегда. Поражённый таким открытием, Соло отправился на кухню, и достав из холодильника бутылку сухого вина, наполнил пузатый бокал рубиновой жидкостью. После смерти родителей, Соло никогда не испытывал к кому-то чувств привязанности и желания проявить заботу, которые теперь отчётливо ощущались, когда он думал об угрюмом, долговязом подростке, что сидел сейчас наверху. Наполеон выдохнул и ополовинил бокал. Он ещё подумает об этом, когда придёт время, а пока пусть всё будет так, как есть.

  
Соло вышел из кухни, когда услышал стук низких каблучков о полировку ступенек. Пока Наполеон пил вино, у него всплыли кое-какие вопросы к Габи, которая могла своими ответами просветить некоторые моменты.

  
\- Мисс Теллер, - окликнул её Соло уже у лифта.

  
\- Да? - любопытно воззрилась она на него.

  
\- Я бы хотел спросить тебя о том случае на Родительском дне. Ты же была рядом, когда всё это началось?

  
Габи озадаченно кивнула.

  
\- Они в самом деле украли часы или Илье так только показалось? - поинтересовался Соло, глядя в упор на напрягшуюся Теллер.

  
Та немного помолчав, не зная имеет ли она право влезать в ситуацию, и сколько Илья ему рассказал. Эти дети, как открытая книга!

  
\- Да, - наконец, кивнула Теллер. - Сегодня я видела как Туччи красовался ими перед своими дружками.

  
\- Ты уверенна, что это были именно те часы? - прищурился Соло, на что Габи закатила глаза.

  
\- Разумеется, я не страдаю плохим зрением!

  
Дерзкая девчонка! Соло она нравилась.

  
\- Спасибо, Габи, ты мне очень помогла, - пожал узкую девичью ладонь Соло. - А ты не знаешь где я могу найти этого Туччи?

  
***  
По пути на работу, Соло забежал в магазин спортивных товаров и сделал заказ на кое-какой инвентарь и аксессуар к нему.

  
Вернувшись с работы с пачкой писем и счетов, что он забрал из почтового ящика, Наполеон точно знал, где сможет найти Курякина. Он сидел в своей комнате и пытался трясущейся рукой написать решение задач по физике, которые ему принесла Габи. Соло порадовался, что скоро Илье не придётся тренироваться до трясущихся рук.

  
\- Не хочешь отвлечься? - предложил Наполеон Илье.

  
\- Что ты предлагаешь? - теперь он был в самом деле заинтересован, а не сидел с безучастным видом, заставляя Соло вытаскивать из него слова чуть ли не пассатижами, как раньше.

  
\- Ты играешь только в шахматы? Может быть, нарды?

  
\- Да, сын моих четвёртых приёмных родителей Джонсонов, Эрик, научил меня, - сказал Илья, а потом зачем-то добавил: - Я сломал ему нос.

  
\- Ну, надеюсь, мой нос останется целым, я знаешь ли, в особой за него гордости, - хмыкнул Соло, и пошёл за своими любимыми нардами ручной работы.

  
Следующим утром Соло ждал Илью на завтрак с белой коробкой, перевязанной красным бантом, в руках. Когда собранный Курякин появился на кухне, его заинтересованный взгляд остановился на коробке.

  
\- У тебя день рождения? - поинтересовался Илья.

  
\- Нет. Это для тебя, Угроза, - протянул картонку Соло.

  
\- Но мой день рождения только в июле, - свёл брови у переносицы Курякин, а Наполеон закатил глаза, продолжая протягивать подарок.

  
Илья поднял на Соло удивлённый взгляд, когда достал из коробки пару боксёрских перчаток.

  
\- Теперь сможешь выпускать пар более мирными средствами, потому что в спортзале тебя ждёт напрашивающаяся на грубость боксёрская груша, - с чересчур серьёзным видом произнёс Наполеон, но тут же дружелюбно улыбнулся.

  
Илья потупил взгляд и на некоторое время притих.

  
\- Спасибо, - подняв на Соло открытый взгляд, поблагодарил он.

  
***  
Горстка парней на спортивной площадке бросали в кольцо мяч, шумно бранясь и толкаясь. Один из них был тот самый Туччи. Его наглую физиономию, имеющий отличную память на лица, Соло узнал без труда. Сам Наполеон сидел в своей машине, припаркованной недалеко от площадки, и ждал, когда Туччи закончит игру. Наконец, он попрощался с друзьями и направился вверх по улице. Соло завёл мотор и медленно проследовал за ним.

  
\- Эй, парень! - позвал Соло, поравнявшись с удивлённым Туччи. - Нам нужно поговорить, садись в машину.

  
\- А-а-а, опекун того психа. Я к незнакомым людям в машины не сажусь.

  
\- Раз тебе всё равно, что тебя могут выгнать из школы, то, да, можешь игнорировать меня, - хмыкнул Соло, картинно закатив глаза.

  
\- С чего это меня должны выгонять из школы? - нахмурился Туччи, скрестив на груди руки.

  
\- Не сядешь, не узнаешь, - похлопав по пассажирскому сиденью, сказал Соло.

  
Туччи, оглянувшись по сторонам, всё же забрался в машину и выжидательно уставился на Наполеона своими чёрными, как две щелки, глазами.

  
\- Верни часы, - прямо сказал Соло.

  
\- Вот опять вы за своё! - всплеснул руками Туччи. - Да не брал я их! У вашего психованного дылды глюки! Зачем мне его старьё, чему цена меньше цента?!

  
Наполеон натянул улыбку из разряда "я могу тебя уничтожить одним мизинцем, если захочу" и, склонив голову набок, произнёс:

  
\- Ты, похоже, не понял. Я тебя не спрашивал ты ли их взял, я просил вернуть часы, а если ты этого не сделаешь, то в твоём шкафчике найдут кое-что запрещённое.

  
\- В моём шкафчике нет ничего запрещённого, - произнёс покрывшийся испариной Туччи.

  
\- Поверь мне, есть.

  
Да, и заставить себя бояться Соло тоже умел.

  
***  
Часы приятным грузом оттягивали передний карман куртки Соло, когда он вернулся домой, где его встретили звуки музыки, доносящихся со второго уровня квартиры. Кажется, это была песня из "Грязных танцев" Cry to me. Удивлённый Наполеон поднялся наверх и застыл напротив распахнутой двери в спальню Ильи.

  
Запыхавшаяся Габи, пританцовывая, пыталась заставить двигаться в такт музыки, переминающегося с ноги на ногу, Илью. Она, держа Курякина за запястья, изображала что-то вроде прихлопов, а Илья, на лице которого застыло какое-то блаженное выражение, позволял ей собой руководить.

  
\- Привет, ребята, развлекаетесь? - сказал Соло, когда его присутствие было замечено.

  
Илья сильно смутился и уставился в пол, а вот Габи ничуть не стесняясь продолжила пританцовывать.

  
\- Вот, пытаюсь научить Илью танцевать до традиционного осеннего бала, на который он пообещал меня сводить, - сообщила Теллер, пытаясь вывести Курякина на продолжение "урока".

  
Соло удивлённо вскинул брови:

  
\- Правда, Угроза? Молодец!

  
Илья неуверенно повёл плечом, не поднимая глаз от пола.

  
\- Ну, нет уж, ты обещал! - сердито воскликнула Габи.

  
\- Ладно, - слегка улыбнулся оттаявший Илья.

  
Да эта девчонка может из него верёвки вить!

  
Соло мысленно присвистнул. Ни каждый день такое увидишь.

  
Теллер осталась с ними на ужин и даже помогла помыть посуду. Илья смотрел на неё влюблённым взглядом и ловил каждое слово. И когда он успел настолько увязнуть? Наконец, Габи засобиралась уходить, а Курякин кинулся её провожать до лифта. Пока его не было, Соло достал часы и положил их перед собой на журнальный столик. На щеках вернувшегося Ильи расплылись два огромных красных пятна, сравнявшись по цвету с кнопкой пожарной тревоги. Не глядя на Соло, Курякин направился к лестнице.

  
\- Илья, - позвал его Наполеон. - У меня для тебя сюрприз!

  
Соло подбросил Курякину часы, которые он, проявив хорошую реакцию, поймал. Илья смотрел на часы с неописуемым удивлением на лице, кажется, перестав дышать. Его широкие ладони затряслись, и он обрывистыми движениями застегнул пряжку на кожаном ремешке, который теперь обвивал его запястье.

  
\- Откуда? Как? Глазам не верю... - начал бессвязно сыпать вопросами Курякин.

  
\- Это всё моё природное обаяние, - пошутил Соло, радуясь чистому счастью Ильи, которое освещало обычно мрачное лицо.

  
И, наверное, именно в этот момент Наполеон понял, что не хочет прощаться с Ильёй, который занял в сердце пустующее место младшего брата или кого-то, о ком Соло мог заботиться и считать своей семьёй. Такое с ним было впервые. Наполеон был эгоистом и любил идти по жизни в одиночку, но Илья дал ему понять, что ответственность за кого-то - это не только обязанность, но и приятная часть жизни, которая связывает тебя с другим человеком. Что-то в сознании Соло поменялось, и он задумался, что, возможно, в ближайшем будущем ему стоит попробовать присмотреться к женщинам пристальнее, найти ту, с которой он сможет завести семью и пересесть с Порше на минивэн.

  
И когда Соло попросили подежурить на осеннем балу, на котором разодетые Илья, возвышавшийся над другими подростками, и Габи неловко топтались в центре школьного спортзала, переделанного под танцпол, он с удовольствием попивал пунш, и этот вкус, словно замаскированная ДеЛориан, уносил его на школьный бал самого Соло. Наполеон понял фишку семьи.

  
\- Так мило, что вы оказываете своему временному подопечному такое внимание. Как психолог, могу сказать, что для человека с его диагнозом иметь личностные ориентиры, человека-образца очень важно.

  
К Соло обратилась молодая миловидная женщина, облачённая в скромное платье и с аккуратной причёской на голове. В её взгляде он не заметил ничего, кроме яркого одобрения, даже восхищения. И никакого сексуального подтекста!

  
\- Не временному, я готовлю бумаги на официальное опекунство, - отхлебнув ещё пунша, сказал Наполеон. - Не хотите потанцевать? Меня зовут Наполеон Соло, а вас?

  
Никогда не знаешь, где найдёшь, а где потеряешь. Соло был везунчиком, поэтому он всегда только находил...


End file.
